Monkeys were prepared with unilateral frontal eye field ablations. They were then trained on a series fo oculomotr tasks. They could easily perform visually guided saccadic eye movements but were impaired in learning to make eye movements to remembered points or eye movements in which the retinal location of the stimulus was different from the direction of eye movement necessary to acquire that stimulus position.